


Pure Love

by NobbyinSLYTHERIN



Category: Tom Felton - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobbyinSLYTHERIN/pseuds/NobbyinSLYTHERIN
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Sexy beauty  
有一说一，我确实是馋他的身子（笑）

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

莉莉亚斯坐在吧台前，她认出了坐在她八点钟方向男人就是出演了哈利波特里德拉科马尔福的男演员。

应该说她很确定是他。

因为在很长一段时间里，莉莉亚斯都很是迷恋那个在电影里铂金头发的小混蛋（当然那是漂染的，他现在的头发是很柔和的金棕色)。当然她分得清马尔福和眼前的这个男人。汤姆费尔顿，一个英国绅士，迷人的温柔先生，哦当然也是弹吉他玩滑板的坏小子。他这种性格像他的眼睛一样，会把人吸进去，然后越陷越深，沉沦其中。  
莉莉亚斯很早就被他俘虏了，他是她的偶像，她的主人，她的欲望之源……莉莉亚斯不仅仅像是粉丝一样的喜欢着他，她爱他，像是一个女人对着一个男人。

他看上去并不快乐，应该说他满脸郁闷。要知道一个男人独自在酒吧喝酒，还是喝闷酒是很容易喝醉的，莉莉亚斯并不想让他喝醉，于是她决定有所动作。

“嗨，你一个人喝酒？”莉莉亚斯端着酒过去搭讪，好像这里坐着的不是汤姆费尔顿而是随随便便某一个普通男人一样（当然她肯定知道他不是），“你还好吗？我是说介不介意和我做个伴?”

就算是男演员，汤姆仍然属于普通男人，没有那个单身男人会拒绝一个美丽女人的邀约，只要足够友好且不带有明显的目的。  
“当然。”他举了举杯，随着莉莉亚斯坐到了吧台前。

莉莉亚斯长得很漂亮，深棕色的长卷发让人毫不怀疑她或许是现代的吉普赛美人爱斯梅拉达。蜜糖般的眼睛多情迷人，皮肤白皙丰润，这一点有让人明明白白确定她是个盎格鲁–撒克逊人的后裔而不是那个流浪的罂粟花。  
赏心悦目，费尔顿先生对今晚可爱的女伴作出评价。  
他们现在都只是微醺，酒精并没有麻痹他们都大脑使做出违背他们自己意愿的事。一位美丽的小姐，一位迷人的绅士，多么好的浪漫之夜（酒精仅仅是他们彼此之间的助兴剂）。  
“Two sexy beauty,plz.”  
金红的酒液在杯里摇晃，性感尤物，充满幻想的创造物。它是很好的睡前饮料，是的，睡前。  
几乎是在汤姆坐在莉莉亚斯旁的吧台凳上开始，不，或许是莉莉亚斯开口邀约，亦或是莉莉亚斯认出他的时候开始，他们彼此互为猎手和猎物，相互捕猎，共同收获这个缠人的夜晚。  
微酸甜甜的烈酒让汤姆海洋般的蓝眼睛闪闪发光。他是个优秀的捕手，他锁定了身旁那个洋红裙子里的美好躯体，而躯体的主人，莉莉亚斯的蜜糖色眼睛已经柔软得一塌糊涂。  
“嗨，我说，你是汤姆费尔顿对吧。”她仿佛不胜酒力，迷迷糊糊的，“我刚才就认出你了～”  
她笑了，看上去带有少女般的狡黠。这让汤姆有些惊讶，毕竟他觉得最好不要同粉丝有这样的亲密关系。他刚刚结束了一段长达八年的恋爱，眼前似乎失败的艳遇是他再次感到挫败，没错，他该死的长情，实际上他还并没有走出上一段关系的阴影，这也是他会一个人在这里喝闷酒的原因。  
“Well,那Miss，你需要我同你合影吗？”他再次扬起笑容，虽然不是艳遇，但他向来对粉丝不错。

“合他见鬼的影吧”莉莉亚斯嘟哝了一声，“费尔顿先生，难道这时候不应该和我这样漂亮的小姐共度良宵吗？”  
她确实大胆，柔软的双臂揽上了汤姆的脖颈，嘴唇火辣地贴了上去，甜腻腻湿漉漉的含在他唇上。该死，是个男人怎么能忍住一个略有好感的美女的投怀送抱呢？他反客为主，拥住了年轻女孩 加深了这个欲望之吻。

在道德理智和欲望情感的交锋中，汤姆清晰的意识到，莉莉亚斯绝不只是他的粉丝，是的，他们是男人和女人，可以有爱，有欲望，可以去顺从身体的原始冲动。他并没有利用本身演员的名气与地位哄诱女孩，女孩也并不是冲着他汤姆费尔顿的名声而来，这仅仅是一场艳遇，一个巧合，感谢上帝!他说服了自己，重新回到了狩猎中。

漫长的一吻结束，他们两人的眼睛都亮晶晶的，仿佛是点燃了什么火焰。不需要再说些什么，汤姆喝掉杯中的酒，和莉莉亚斯相视一笑，携步相出，奔赴他们一会的战场。

一进入酒店的房间，莉莉亚斯和汤姆就急不可耐的贴在了一起，欲望已经点燃，只有肉体的抚慰能够将其扑灭。他们绕过小小的会客厅，直奔卧室，身上零零碎碎的衣服一路散落，鞋子东倒西歪，这些凌乱的包装在地上为他们筑起爱巢。  
“请让我服务，Miss。”汤姆执起莉莉亚斯的左手，轻轻一吻，然后含住她丰润的双唇，仔细舔舐。“乐意之至。”她笑了，热烈地回应这个吻。  
汤姆吻上她的脖颈，蜿蜒而下，含住她的乳尖，莉莉亚斯呻吟了一声，弓腰热切地迎向男人。她的举动很好地讨好了他，汤姆吮吸着他的领土，欲望昂扬。  
他在小心翼翼的试探，年轻女人的肌肤紧致而有弹性，不同于此前熟悉的躯体，这是全新的，是他未曾踏上的新大陆。这样的想法使汤姆产生了兴奋，他想要贪婪的占有这一切，英国是殖民的日不落帝国，英国男人的血液里就流淌着这种昂扬的欲望，他想要在这片全新的肉体上打上他的印记。  
男人激昂的斗志化为更加热烈的爱抚。莉莉亚斯感受到了这种热情，她小腹一紧，她感觉自己是风暴中的小船，男人亲吻按捏的浪涛抚遍她的全身，让她浑身都湿透了。他们就像是水和水，彻底的交融在一起。  
“这真是一场激烈的性爱”当汤姆终于进入莉莉亚斯时，他们都这么想到，随后就是狂风巨浪般的起伏。  
“fxxx”当莉莉亚斯的甬道紧紧地包裹着他，汤姆感受到了她的绝妙忍不住哼了一声，这种感觉就像是内壁上有无数小嘴在吮吸，他很难才能忍住不早早缴械投降。他不断抽送，莉莉亚斯小腹一阵一阵的酥麻，她爱这样充满的感觉，就像是汤姆是她此时唯一存在的意义，他支撑着她，填满着她，让她在此刻圆满。快感让两人更加沉沦，整个世界仿佛就剩下了他跟她还有这张床，莉莉亚斯忍不住快乐的呻吟。  
这是一场你死我活的战争，一方不断进攻一方持续用温暖以柔克刚。欲火为他们两人的身体染上粉色，他每次挺动都会带出的黏腻爱液，闪闪发亮的淫靡色彩堪比任何一幅绝世巨作，她的狭窄套弄着他，他的粗大也叽叽咕咕的捣进捣出，捻平内壁上层层叠叠的褶皱，莉莉亚斯的眼前仿佛有成片的烟花炸裂，汤姆狠狠一插，颤抖着射了进去。  
最后他们气喘吁吁的抱在一起，像是刚从情欲海啸里幸存的人。他们无比满足。这是场人人快乐的夜晚灾难。

显然这样的快乐远远不够，因为当汤姆扶着腰酸腿软的莉莉亚斯去洗澡时按着她在浴缸里又来了一发。最后当两人筋疲力尽地睡着时，升起的太阳早就宣告这荒唐夜晚的结束了。


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Screwdriver   
事实证明，食髓知味就是上瘾的开始。

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
当汤姆醒来的时候，莉莉亚斯还在睡，她浑身赤裸地卧在一边，手搭在汤姆胸口，头靠着他的肩膀。揉了揉昏昏沉沉的头，汤姆开始打量起昨夜的缪斯。她那样娇小地依偎着他，优美丰满的胸因为侧睡挤出深深的乳沟，白皙的肌肤上是他留下的痕迹，更惹人怜爱，根本不用掀开被子，汤姆都能想象出会是怎样漂亮的双腿正环着他。  
他用眼神抚遍她裸露出的风景，停在乳尖，他想起了昨夜含着这里揉搓的触感，指尖仿佛还停留着那种滑润腻人的触感。空气中还留着淡淡的爱欲气味，随处可见昨夜他们急不可耐扯下的衣服，而这些衣服的其中一个主人正毫无戒备，甜美地睡在身边，汤姆渐渐觉得空气焦灼了起来，欲望开始苏醒。  
莉莉亚斯在睡梦中感到一丝别扭，她换了换姿势，把腿往汤姆身上更多的抬了抬。她的腿根刚好压在他的勃发附近，这让汤姆某处周围的温度更加温暖，真是甜蜜的折磨，汤姆觉得下腹的欲望蠢蠢欲动，他不得不伸手环住它，来回套弄缓解发涨的双球。莉莉亚斯或许快要醒了，她躺在床上不安分起来，在汤姆身上蹭来蹭去 ，赤裸肌肤的相互接触使得他更欲望高涨，简直一触即发。  
他揽过旁边睡着的女人，小心的抚摸着她柔软的腰，手掌慢慢的向下探去。昨夜的情潮使两人都疲于清洁自己，莉莉亚斯的腿间是半干涸的泥泞，混合着精液和爱液，这让汤姆很轻易地就将手指滑进了这片滑腻。他轻轻地揉搓凸起，莉莉亚斯的花径像是被按了什么开关，很快就开始变得湿漉漉黏腻腻，睡梦中的脸上扬起了微微潮红。他加快了手上的动作，隐秘的一阵阵的快感让莉莉亚斯小腹酥麻，渴望着粗大的进入，她不自觉地更靠向汤姆，在他身上蹭去，捕捉他的粗大。  
“Morning,Miss.”看见女伴已经情动，汤姆吻上她仍闭合的双眼，他知道她醒了。  
莉莉亚斯伸开胳膊抱住他，这个迷人的混蛋连她睡觉都不肯放过，于是她惩罚性地咬了下他的肩膀才同他道早安。“亲爱的先生，您打算一醒来就做这些坏事吗？”她转躺为跨坐在他的身上，他们都情动到不能再等了，莉莉亚斯清晰的感受到他的性器跳动着，硬邦邦的杵在她泥泞花园下。她微微抬起屁股，用手扶着它对准自己的入口。  
“现在，亲爱的费尔顿先生，你想要我吗？”老天!汤姆甚至能感受到那温暖洞口的微微吸力，他可怜的肿胀之物简直要因为兴奋涨破了。  
“小姐…”她爱死他现在陷于情欲的表情了，“我叫莉莉亚斯。”“莉亚，plz，我是说，是的，我想要。”于是她慢慢坐下，当她坐到底的时候两人齐齐发出一声轻喟。  
她缓缓地在他身上起落，细窄的甬道套弄着他的巨硕，勾勒出怒胀的形状，这样恰到好处的压力束缚让汤姆忍不住掐住她细软的腰横冲直撞。他看着身上的女孩，她是那样风情动人，姣好的胸脯因为他快速的冲击在半空中晃来晃去，棕色卷发被汗打湿，贴在脖子两侧，脸上洋溢着动情的笑容。  
她是明艳动人的英伦玫瑰，而他自愿做她腿下的马儿，带她颠簸奔驰，让她在他身上绽放。他不断地挺进、冲刺，莉莉亚斯被热情撞得头昏眼花，口中发出细碎缠绵的尖叫。  
酣战过后，汤姆抱着莉莉亚斯靠在一片狼藉的床上，他迷人的蓝眼睛注视着她巧克力色的眼睛。老实说，她是个不错的艳遇对象，他们彼此的契合度很棒，但是他们也仅仅是一夜情的对象，彼此之间并没有所谓爱的火花将两人的贞操绑住。  
汤姆想到了这个可爱姑娘也许很快就会属于另一个男人，心里有些不快，但是他已经打定主意不与莉莉亚斯约会了，这样想对女孩并不公平，他只好努力忽略心中的那一点不快。莉莉亚斯半躺在汤姆怀里，他正在用一只手绕着她的卷发想东西，这样可爱的举动让她觉得汤姆仍是那个可爱的滑板男孩。实际上莉莉亚斯知道他和她之间或许交集将只是昨晚和刚才，但她也不后悔，毕竟她好歹和男神睡了，而且胯部火辣辣的酸痛不断提醒她，她可是把初夜献给了这个男人。  
各自满是心事的两人在温存了一会后开始漫不经心的穿起了衣服。莉莉亚斯的丝袜被丢在了床前的地毯上，于是莉莉亚斯弯腰去捡它，浑圆挺翘的臀部包裹在深紫色的蕾丝内裤里，白嫩的臀肉被衬得更加娇滴滴的了，汤姆一抬头看见的就是这样的一幅美景。这太能勾起他的欲望了，她缓缓都起身，缓缓地拉上薄薄的丝袜，每一个动作都充满了诱惑，而汤姆决定把这个画面连同昨夜今早的美好缠绵记忆珍藏。  
突然，汤姆脑中有什么一闪而过，他脸色一变，对着正在慢条斯理整理自己的女孩说道: “莉莉亚斯小姐，或许我该提醒你一下，我们好像没有做措施。”  
“放心，我回去会吃药的。”她头也不回地回答他（天知道她根本不可能有避孕药，所以她还要再去一趟药店)。  
为了缓解尴尬，于是汤姆提议一起去吃过午饭再分开，而莉莉亚斯欣然同意了。  
在伦敦，没有雨的日子很少，他们走在难得晴天的街道上，十指相扣，身边是来来往往的陌生人。出于躲避小报记者的考虑，汤姆戴了帽子和平光眼镜，他看上去就是一个在和女朋友散步的普通英国男人。而莉莉亚斯则看起来更加亮眼，她洋红色的裙子在阳光下温暖鲜艳，更不用说她还长得不错。他们就这样手牵手在街上走，享受分别前最后的一点点甜蜜。  
餐厅离酒店并不远，他们穿过了两个街区就到了。这是一家评价不错的餐厅，但是莉莉亚斯并没有心情去品尝美食，她喜欢汤姆费尔顿，虽然她知道昨夜只是艳遇，只是成人的游戏，但无论做了多少心里建设，要分开的现实都令她心痛。与此同时，汤姆也并没有愉悦到哪去，他对莉莉亚斯有着男人对女人纯粹的肉欲好感，但他对她了解的太少而且她还是他的粉丝，这让他难以和她继续发展。现在，仿佛是有一双无形的手推着他们相遇，又拽着他们分开。  
味同嚼蜡的吃完分手餐，汤姆礼貌的为莉莉亚斯叫了车，他沉默着送她上了车，而莉莉亚斯在车发动的瞬间红了眼眶。  
他们短暂的爱情在微醺中开始，在清醒里结束，除非缘分再至，他们将不再会有交集，但是在某个瞬间，有什么的的确确发生了，而那将导致日后难以戒除上瘾。


End file.
